Quest of the Demon
by WyldstileTH
Summary: Lololo and Lalala begin having weird dreams that show them their past as Lola and they go to Meta Knight for answers. When Meta Knight seems to refuse to answer some of their questions and begins acting weird, they begin to look for answers themselves and find out a few disturbing secrets the knight is keeping from everyone.
1. Dreams Begin

**Quest of a Demon**

By WyldstileTH

**Warning:** This story contains multiple references to suicide! If you are uncomfortable with this or can't handle it in anyway, DO NOT READ THIS STORY and DON'T push yourself to read it either!

Chapter I

* * *

_Lola floated down the dark halls of the Nightmare Enterprise base. He avoided all of the larger or more powerful Majuu. They could take him out easily. They didn't like him._

_Cause he was pathetic._

_It's never right for a Majuu to be pathetic. It's not their nature. 'Maybe I'm not supposed to be-ahk!' His thoughts were interrupted once he collided with a very small Majuu._

"_Hey watch where you're-" he gasped as the Majuu grabbed his shoulder, hard, and held him up against the wall. It's reddish-silver eyes stared into his. It looked as though they had the **intent to ****kill****.**_

"_L-look I'm s-s-sorry!" I attempted, "I-I won't ever b-b-bother you a-again!" I was pleading for my life. Then he spoke:_

"_Who are you?"_

_He spoke in pure Japanese which is uncommon for a Majuu. I only speak half Japanese. Because of his speech it took me a second to register his question._

"_I-I a-a-am..." I was taking too long to answer, he moved a sword up to my throat. "L-L-Lola!"_

"_L-L-Lola?" I realized just how high-pitched, quiet, and childish his voice is. I relaxed in his hold a little._

"_No, just Lola." I corrected him._

"_Meta." He took the sword away from my throat and his grip loosened a little like he was going to let me down._

_His random response left me slightly confused so I stupidly asked:_

"_What?"_

_Instantly once I said that his grip tightened even more than it was before and the sword flew right back up to my throat. He spoke in a low hiss._

"_Meta. Call me by it."_

"_O-ok!" The sword moved closer to my throat and his grip tightened. "O-ok, Meta!"_

"_Good." He dropped me to the floor. "You know what to call me by and I know what to call you by." All I could do was stare at him, 'who is this kid?' "Now we are friends."_

_Ok that last part got me._

"_Ok, so who the heck _are_ you?!"_

"_I have told you." He started growling at me._

"_Yes, yes, yes! I know your name is Meta, but just because we know each other's names doesn't mean we are friends! You just grabbed me and held me up against a wall and threatened me with a sword! Yet here you are saying we are friends!"_

_He just stared at me for a second. After a while he spoke one word:_

"_Acquaintances?"_

"_U-uh," this kid was kinda freaking me out, "I-I guess so?"_

"_Good."_

* * *

Lololo and Lalala woke up at the same time, as if they had woken up from a nightmare. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. Lalala got up from her bed and moved over to Lololo's.

"Lololo, did you just have the same dream I did?"

Lololo nodded to his counter part, "W-was that Meta Knight?"

"I don't know... hey, if it was Meta Knight do you think we should tell him? He might know what that was, Lololo."

They both nodded to each other and flew out of their room to go find the stoic knight. After awhile of silence, a question popped into Lololo's head:

"Hey, Lalala?"

"Yes, Lololo?"

"Do you remember when Hittari Kittari came and we found out we are the same person and actually a Demon Beast?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Do you remember what Meta Knight told us later?"

"...Yes..."

Lololo and Lalala continued down the hall, now back in silence. They came across an open balcony and wondered who would be up at this hour. They made their way over to the open balcony and saw it was Meta Knight. They quickly hid themselves from view and listened...

After a while of not hearing anything they decided to risk a peak to attempt to see what Meta Knight could be doing at this time of night. What they saw made more questions than answers.

On the ground next to Meta Knight was a dagger that had some blood on it. Directly next to Meta Knight was a small pool of blood and blood was dripping from him. His glove also looked as though it was blood soaked and dripping.

Lololo and Lalala both gasped out at the same time. "Sir Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight quickly turned around and stared at the two, making a move to hide the blood on the floor and on his glove.

"L-Lola-Lololo and Lalala!" He quickly corrected himself and as fast as he could and hid the large book that he was holding in front of him inside his cape.

Lalala noticed the book before he hid it and asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Meta Knight replied, trying to make her think she was seeing things.

"That! Th-the book!"

Meta Knight just looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Perhaps you are seeing things because you are tired." Meta Knight said, "You should be in bed, asleep."

Before Lalala could say anything more about the book Lololo cut in. "Actually that's part of why we came looking for you..."

Lololo and Lalala went on to explain their dream. Meta Knight listened closely.

"And then we woke up as if it was a nightmare," Lalala finished.

"We wanted to know what that was and if that was you?" Lololo asked.

Meta Knight did not reply for what seemed like an eternity:

"I suppose, since you've asked, you deserve some answers." He paused.

Lololo and Lalala _hoped_ for an answer, they never thought they would _get_ an answer.

Meta knight continued. "The dream that you had can be called a 'Memory Dream' most Demon Beasts have them, especially if there is something they don't remember, or don't want to remember." Another pause. "And with Nightmare's vanquish it is possible that, past his death, he is making sure you remember what you are so that he will fully never die." He turned to them and showed his wrist, it was cut and bleeding. "I am trying my best to make sure the next Nightmare will never rise to power... I fear my efforts will be in vein..."

"S-Sir Meta Knight?" Asked Lololo.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'the next Nightmare'?"

He said nothing, but he looked ashamed in some way.

"Sir Meta Knigh-" Lalala was cut off by Meta Knight speaking:

"It is very late, I think it is about time we all go to bed..."

And he left.

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other. They both thought Meta Knight was acting weird, but they had to admit they were tired. They went back down the hall, made their way to their room, and laid down in their beds. Where they would rest in a dreamless sleep. Never realizing that Meta Knight never answered their _second question..._

* * *

I wanted to aploogize if I got Hittari Kittari's name wrong


	2. The Calling

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Please don't expect me to _always _upload something everyday… this is just how it happened...

**Chapter II**

* * *

Lololo and Lalala woke to the sound of their names being called by Fumu. Lalala looked at the time and a terrible realization hit them.

"Lololo! We overslept!"

"Quick, Lalala! Get ready!"

They both got ready as fast as they could.

"Oh just forget your makeup, Lalala!"

"But I like the look of my new eye liner..."

"But we're late! And Fumu needs us!"

"Ok..."

Lalala abandoned the mirror and her makeup and just put on her yellow bow. They both flew over to Fumu's room. In her room she was sitting in front of her mirror with her hair down.

"Fumu, is something wrong?" Asked Lololo.

"Actually I wanted an opinion..." Fumu responded.

"With what?" Lalala inquired.

"Mom told me that when I have my hair down it makes me look older, should I wear my hair down today to see what people think?"

"Hmm..." Lalala thought about Fumu's question, "I think you should wear your hair down today and if you don't like it, then you can just put it back up by wearing your scrunchies on your wrists like bracelets."

Fumu thought for a second then grabbed two scrunchies of the same color, purple, and put them on her wrists, "Thanks Lalala, that does seem like a good idea."

Lalala did a small bow, "My pleasure."

They followed Fumu out of her room and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge:

_Good morning children!_

_We wanted to apologize for not being here this morning, but Dedede had called a last minute business trip to planet Hot Beat and we had to leave before any of you got up._

_We did not have enough time to prep any meals for you but we left some money to buy some things from the store if you need to! If there is an emergency you can go to Sir Meta Knight, Sword and Blade have come as King Dedede's bodyguards._

_-We love you, Mom and Dad 3_

"Lololo, Lalala, how do you two feel about pancakes for breakfast?"

Both Lololo and Lalala love Fumu's pancakes, nearly everyone in the castle would agree that Fumu made the best pancakes. No one knew what she did, but it always made the breakfast cakes nice and fluffy. So _of course_ they agreed.

"Lalala, do you think you could heat the oven's griddle to 375 degrees F, and get a spatula?" Lalala nodded and went to the oven. "Lololo, do you think you could wake up Bun?" Lololo nodded and left to Bun's room. Fumu went to the pantry to get the ingredients.

* * *

Meta Knight walked down the hall rather quickly, he was on a mission. He needed to just check on the Parm children. Earlier in the morning Memu and Parm had come to him with the request of protecting their children while they were away. There was a different 'protection' he had to do...

* * *

"Ugh, I'm _so_ hungry..." Bun complained, "Are the pancakes done yet?"

"Bun you just asked Fumu that exact question ten times!" Lololo chided, throwing his hands up in the air, getting annoyed.

Lalala added to Lololo with, "Can you please have just a little patience, Bu-"

"Finished!" Fumu announced, and came over with a plate of stacked pancakes. There was enough on the plate for all of them to have a total of two pancakes plus two extras.

"Hey Fumu, you usually start with only enough for each of us to have two." Bun stated. "Can I have the extra two?!"

"What? No!" Fumu denied him.

"Then Who are they for?" Lalala asked politely.

Fumu began her explanation. "Well, knowing Mom and Dad, they must've gone straight to Sir Meta Knight And asked him personally to watch us while they're away. And knowing Sir Meta Knight, he is bound to come by and check on us the moment he knows we are all up."

"Huh. That sounds like them..." Lololo thought aloud.

There was a knock at the door. Lololo announces that he'll get it and floats over to the door. He opens it and Meta Knight is tight there.

"Good morning, Sir Meta Knight." Fumu greeted.

"You don't usually knock..." Bun mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. Fumu elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ohayo-I MEAN _GOOD MORNING!"_ Meta Knight quickly, but loudly corrected himself. (Ohayo =good morning, Japanese)

Lololo and Lalala got a strange _feeling _when Meta Knight said 'Ohayo', but they disregarded it as hunger. Lololo sat back down and he and Lalala commenced eating their pancakes seemingly in sync.

"Are you hungry?" Fumu offered. "I made two extra pancakes for you, Sir Meta Knight."

"No thank you, Fumu." He began. "I am not hun-" He was cut off by his stomach growling. He began blushing underneath his mask.

"Are you-" Fumu was quickly cut off by a random outburst from Meta Knight:

"NO, THANK YOU, BYE, I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST DO!" And he ran out the door and down the hallway as fast as he could. Which was pretty fast.

Lololo and Lalala has looked up to watch, the strange _feeling_ returned, and Fumu asked Bun, "Did something seem a little off to you? That didn't seem like something he would do."

"It's Sir Meta Knight," Bun responded, "Nothing he does is normal."

"Well I guess you're right..." Fumu sighed.

Meta Knight was definitely a weird one. For one, he may never take off his mask, none of them ever saw him without his mask on. It made Bun start to joke that the mask was his real face. Another point was he always seemed to appear out of thin air, then disappear into thin air.

After Lololo, Lalala, Bun, and Fumu finished their pancakes, Fumu asked who wanted more pancakes. Normally everyone wanted more pancakes, but something was _different_ with Lololo and Lalala. They were feeling _drawn_ to something. Something was _pulling_ them towards it. They wanted to know what it was.

"We're good." They answered Fumu at the exact same time.

"Really?" Fumu questioned. "You always want more."

"We're just not hungry right now." Lalala said.

"Yeah." Lololo continued for her. "We just wanted to see what the castle is like without King Dedede around..."

"Well I don't have any work for you..." Fumu thought aloud. "Sure you can go."

"Thank-you-Fumu!" They said together, quickly, and loudly. Then they quickly floated out the door and down the hall.

Fumu proceeded to make herself and Bun a second helping. Then they would go check on Kirby and play outside.


	3. Basement

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter III

* * *

Lololo and Lalala had been searching the halls for ten minutes. They were following the "feeling," the calling. Yes, that was it! Something was calling them, directing them, ordering them.

They stopped when they reached a door. The door was an old door. It was a door no one ever when through. The door to the basement.

Last time they passed by this door, the feeling they got told them to never enter. This time, there was a different feeling, one that was pulling them in. They just _had _to enter!

They entered.

They floated down the stairs.

They made it to a door.

They saw the door was cracked open.

They floated over to the door.

They peeked in the crack.

They could hardly see anything.

They knew:

This is where the feeling was coming from.

"_Watashi wa watashi no jōmyaku kara kurayami o kirei ni suru yō onegaishimasu!_

"_Kurayami ga nagaredasu yō ni tekubi o kitta!_

"_Onegaishimasu!_

"_Tasukete!_

"_Watashi wa tamashī o ushinatte imasuga, jōka sa reru hitsuyō ga arimasu!_

"_Korera no jōmyaku kara nonde, kūfuku o naosu koto ga dekimasu!"_

What they heard sounded like a spell. It must've been in another language, they hardly understood any of it. What _was_ the spell for?

They moved farther into the room, and made a huge mistake. The door made a creaking noise, the person turned around in shock, and they saw who it was:

_Sir Meta Knight._

There was also what looked like a spell book lay down on the table in front of him. His wrists were cut and oozing a dark liquid that reminded them of a void. He also had his feet chained to the floor. But there were two things that shocked and frightened them the most:

1) Meta Knight's mast was taken off. He looked very similar to Kirby, his eyes were the same shape, so was his mouth. He looked like a child and a _monster_ at the same time. Kirby's eyes were full of life and innocence. Meta Knight's eyes were all one color, silver, and they glowed. Kirby's mouth had no teeth inside of it, his species didn't need them. Meta Knight's mouth had four very sharp and strong looking _fangs_, two on the top of his mouth, two on the bottom.

2) What was on his back was not a cape. What was on his back was two large, demon looking bat wings.

Lololo and Lalala knew what they were looking at; someone who has been hiding that they were a demon.

"Lola! It's not what you think!" Meta Knight tried, but they had already floated away. Meta Knight undid the shackles on his feet, put on his mask, and shape shifted his wings back to a cape.

* * *

Lololo and Lalala fled down the hall. They had to find Fumu. She would believe them, right?

They both slowed. Maybe not. Who would believe something that sounded as far-fetched as "You know Sir Meta Knight? Yeah he's one of Dreamland's greatest warriors and protector. Well guess what? He's a Demon Beast!" No one would believe that. Not without evidence.

Someone put their hand over their mouths and pulled them into a dark closet of the castle.

"Listen, Lola." Meta Knight began. "I know what you saw looked really bad, but it's not what it looks like, okay?"

"Then what is it?" They replied and squinted in suspicion.

"It's-um-I was stopping an evil. You should've been able to tell from the 'evil protection' spell I said."

Lololo and Lalala looked at him with clear suspicion painted all over their faces. And a realization hit them. Meta Knight never answered one of their questions from last night.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Lalala spoke, she was more suspicious than Lololo was, so Meta Knight knew whatever he said could either cause her suspicion to raise or fall.

"Yes... Lalala?"

"Last night you never answered one of our questions about our dream."

"What was the question I left unanswered?"

"If that was you in our dream?"

"That-that was a Majuu, a Majuu that was once your friend. You were his first friend and he was your's." Meta Knight paused. "You are alive but different, and he is alive but different."

Meta Knight opened the door to the closet a mumbled one last thing:

"Don't follow the calling."

Then he walked off. Lalala could've sworn that when the sun hit his skin she saw smoke.

Her suspicion rose.

* * *

"Ooo ooo ooo!" -If you can guess what that's from, I give you shout out!(I've just realized how hard that is... HINT: a type of ghost says it)

Vote on my poll!

Vote on the poll that's meant to come out Friday!

Comments make me happy!

Good luck with the horror story we call life!


	4. Evidence

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter IV

* * *

Fumu read her book and periodically looked up to check on the other kids. They were playing soccer, and luckily Kirby hasn't been kicked anywhere yet. She closed her book and stood up, she was getting the feeling of being watched. She put down her book and decided to look around for whoever was watching her. She had an idea of who was watching her, but it was always fun to try and sneak up on him.

She walked into the woods and began her search. She scanned the forest's floor for any hiding places. When she found none that would be suitable for watching her where she was sitting, she focused her gaze towards the trees. She scanned the branches for any sign of life.

She chose a tree and grabbed a lower branch. She hoisted herself up into the tree and saw her "stalker."

"Found you, Sir Meta Knigh-!" She began, but was quickly cut off when he swung around with red eyes and his sword in his hand, pointed at her throat.

He blinked and his eyes turned back to yellow. "Oh. Apologies, Fumu-sama." He put his sword away. "You startled me."

Fumu was quite shaken from this event, but still nodded to show she heard him. He turned back to watching the other children play soccer. But Fumu wanted a couple answers. "Sir Meta Knight?"

He turned to her.

"This morning you were acting strange-"

"I just did not wish to eat in front of people, that is all."

"No, not that."

"How was I acting strange?" Meta Knight seemed to really not know.

"Well, you said... something then corrected yourself very loudly. It just seemed uncharacteristic for you to take back something you said, and at a loud volume..."

"Oh... I don't remember that..."

Fumu never thought he would answer with something like that, she's never known him to forget anything! It only happened just this morning too!

"Oh... uh, that was just my dream I had last night... it was really weird." Fumu hid the truth, he was hiding something and so would she.

"Uh, ok?" Meta Knight was just staring at her now, it was making her slightly uncomfortable. "I have to go. Can you get down yourself?"

"Yes I can get out of a tree I got into _myself_."

"You worded that weird." Meta Knight leaped out of the branch then landed on the ground. "Sayonara, Fumu-sama."

* * *

Lololo and Lalala were in Meta Knight's room doing some snooping. Lololo came across an old-looking box. He opened it and found some old books inside. He opened the top one and the first page read:

_This is stupid, but this will supposedly help me in some way and I trust Jecra so here._

_Jecra: He is my best friend, a great warrior, and trying to "teach me" battle skills._

_Garlude: She grew up with Jecra in the base and has been trying to help me with learning._

_Yamikage: He is a ninja and promised to show me how to improve my aim._

_Galacta: She is... on to me._

"Hey, Lalala!" Lololo beckoned his other half. "Come look at this, is this something you were looking for?"

"Hmm..." Lalala studied the books. "They look like journals! Perfect!"

There was the sound of metal shoes scraping against metal. Meta Knight was heading back to his room.

"Quick, Lalala, we can fly out the window!" Lololo whispered urgently.

"Good idea, Lololo!" She whispered back. "Grab the journals!"

The two of them grabbed the box and hoisted it out the window and quickly flew away to their room.

* * *

They set the box down and spread out the journals.

All of the journals were frayed, burned, and aged. Lalala picked up one with more burn marks then the others and wondered if he tried to burn them.

Lololo picked one up and opened it. This one had the most recent date. They sorted them by date. Lololo looked back at the newest one and opened it. He started flipping through it. He came to the most recent page and his blood froze. All color drained from his face and he started shaking. Lalala noticed Lololo's shocked reaction.

"Is something wrong, Lololo?"

Lololo turn the book to Lalala. When she looked at it, she reacted worse than Lololo. She took the book.

They had evidence.

* * *

Heh heh heh. I left you on a cliffhanger!

Oh! Oh, oh my! Whatever could they have seen?!

The answer to the quote question was the Zombie Possessor from Mother 2 (aka Earthbound).

Meh. Here's another quote because I want to: "When there's no cops around, everything is legal!" What's it from? Who said it? And all that jazz.

Vote on my poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	5. Spilt Blood

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

**Warning: **This chapter contains a reference to suicide (really the slitting wrists thing is a reference to suicide, that's what Lololo and Lalala thought Meta Knight was doing… I should put a warning in the first paragraph…).

**-This warning has been deleted, you may laugh now-**

**Important: **This chapter contains the now (probably will be renamed) cannonly named "Meta Knight's Other Consciousness"... that's terrible! _That's _the best I can come up with?! Give me a second…*types _Google Translate_into Google*...ahhhh! Where are the good Japanese translations?!

I _need _something to call this guy! Do you people have any idea how much this guy is going to show up?! Especially in the se- never mind.

**What I have so far: **Night; Yoru, Consciousness; Ishiki.

Do you people have anything for me? Give me an idea or let me know what sounds the best.

**Bold: **the other consciousness of Meta Knight is speaking in Meta Knight's mind.

_Italics: _Meta Knight is speaking in his mind (mainly used when he is talking to his other self).

Underlined while either **bold** and/or _italics: _emphasis on the word/phrase (like with normal text and italics).

**Bold** and _italics: _Meta Knight and his other consciousness are speaking "together" (also explained at the end of the chapter).

Chapter V

* * *

Lalala looked at the book's page. _Evidence_, she thought, _we have evidence now! _She placed the book on the ground and pressed her hand to the page. The page was covered in scratched out words, burn marks, scribbled words, and a red liquid that Lalala was confirming to be blood.

"L-Lalala?" Lololo cosiously asked. He was scared of what her answer might be. "It that blood on the paper?"

She nodded and began to read what she could of the page out loud:

"_I can barely breathe... I'm losing control... everyone will die by my hand... if you find this... I love you Jecra... but I __need_ _to die..."_

Lalala looked up at Lololo. "We know this is Sir Meta Knight's, but what is it saying?" Lalala flipped to the first page of the book and found a picture taped to it.

The picture had nine people on it. The picture was odd in some way? One person had spiky, blonde hair and he had his arm resting on Meta Knight's head, who didn't seem very happy about the picture or the fact that his friend was using him as an armrest. Another person had lavender skin and a darker shade of lavender purple hair. There was a person with a similar body to Meta Knight except they were pink, had golden horns, and feathery wings. Another looked like a ninja and he had red, glowing eyes. They recognized the ninja as Yamikage.

An odd looking person stood near the back. He seemed to have the bottom half of a snake and the top half of a young, male human, he also had horns and a cloak on.

Lalala noticed another person that looked similar in body shape to Meta Knight. He had on armor and his eyes glowed green, he had bug wings behind him and an antenna where the other one had their horns, he looked strong.

There was another person who they could recognize. He had dirty blonde hair and red skin. He had spots on him that were pure white. Rage. Violet's brother.

Before they left to find Rage Lalala noticed one thing. Meta Knight's arm seemed to be around someone? But the person he held his arm around had a burn mark over them.

* * *

Meta Knight walked into his room and instantly face planted his bed. He groaned. He hadn't slept in days and his spells took so much energy.

_But if I fall asleep_, Meta Knight thought, _everyone could die. No pressure!_

Meta Knight got up from his bed and moved to his closet to get into his hidden compartment. He opened his closet but it seemed empty. Is something missing?

Meta Knight searched his tired mind for what he could be forgetting. Then it hit him like a punch to the gut.

"Ahhh! Where are they?!" Meta Knight realized that the item that was missing was his box full of journals from the time he was at the GSA. He grabbed another box and looked inside. _Wait._ He stopped. _Maybe I moved them somewhere else and I just don't remember..._

He knew it was probably best if he did move them to where he couldn't remember. _But what if someone really did find them? Will they question my mental health? _Meta Knight realized he was just staring into space. The journals slipped his mind as he went to get his spell book.

He pushed back the fake wall in his closet and reached for his spell book in the back. He hid it in the infinite depths of his cape and began making his way to the basement. No one in their right mind goes down there. No one in their _right mind._

Meta Knight looked up, aware Narrator was making fun of him in some way. "I can hear you, you b****."

Ok. Fine I'm sorry. Now getting back to it.

Meta Knight opened the door to the basement. He walked down the stairs. He walked down the dark, sopping hallway, heading towards a room. The darkest room. His head throbbed. He moved a hand to his head. He felt hot.

He entered the room. The door closed behind him. It locked without his doing. He pulled the tomb and a knife out of his cape. He opened the book, laid his arm down on the table, and slowly pressed the knife to his wrist. It began bleeding, he did the same to his other wrist. Both of his wrists were bleeding for nearly the third time that day, and it was making him tired.

He watched the blood flow out of his right wrist, his vision blurred for a moment. He felt faint. His vision darkened. He shook his head. No. He couldn't pass out, he needed to say the incantation!

He turned to the tomb and looked at the words. They seemed so jumbled and he couldn't focus. He heard something behind him. He turned around and tried to act as though he wasn't losing consciousness. He didn't even see who was there before a hand was to his throat and his back was to the wall.

**Don't say the spell. **The "person" "said."

Meta Knight knew exactly who this was. It was his other conscious. He wanted _needed_ control.

_N-no..._

**You're so weak you can't even keep your thoughts straight! I bet you don't even remember what you were looking for back in your room! Give me control! I can fix everything for us. I can make sure those two Majuu never lose their power!**

_No! It's D-D... Demon Beast!_

Meta Knight moved his hand to get his sword, but his attacker grabbed his hand roughly and slammed it to the wall. He grabbed Meta Knight's head and slammed the back of his head against the wall.

**You are nothing but a coward! You are the reason everyone we ever loved is dead! You are why our mother is dead! You are why all of our friends are dead! You could've saved Jecra and you know it!**

He dropped Meta Knight to the floor. His head hurt. His wrists hurt. His throat hurt. His eyes hurt. His vision blurred everything together. He felt no strength. His sword was kicked over to him.

**Go ahead. I'd like to see you try. Take me out once and for all!**

Meta Knight slowly moved his hand over to his sword but a purple shoe slammed down onto his wrist. He gasped in pain. More of his blood fell to the floor. Everything seemed far away.

**Come on! I want to see what you can do! ...See? You can't do it. I could've. I would let your life slowly slip away from you right now if I didn't need you. Now, why don't we say good night?**

He picked Meta Knight's knife up off the floor and pulled a strange looking liquid from his own cape. He poured the liquid on the knife. Meta Knight could do nothing but watch in absolute horror. Everything and everyone he loved was about to die by his hands. He felt his hunger show itself after so many years.

_Wait! I-I don't want you to destroy anything! I don't want to ruin everything again..._

His other consciousness looked at him. Then positioned the knife across Meta Knight's face.

**Don't you understand? We were made to ****ruin everything!** **And there is ****nothing** **we can do about it...**

He pressed the knife into Meta Knight's face and Meta Knight felt the burn of the poison as it entered his blood stream. His vision quickly blurred and his mind drifted away. He felt his body go limp and his eyes close. He felt the sensation of being locked up in the back of his mind and losing control of his body-

**Not ****his** **body anymore. **_**Mine.**_ _**Ah hahaha hahaha hahahahahaha!**_

The laughing echoed through his mind as he lost his own consciousness…

* * *

I loved writing all that suffering so much! Oh-uh… I loved it a regular amount? By the way, I am _so_sorry for leaving you on such a bad cliffhanger for so long! I hope this makes up for it.

At the ending of this chapter when the italics and bold combined, that was supposed to be Meta Knight giving up and accepting that he no longer has control and he can't get it back unless it's given to him.

Quick Note: Me and my brothers pronounce Jecra's name like Jerricca so you can imagine it like that if you want... am I even spelling his name right? And where the heck did the name even come form?!

But make sure you remember to vote on the poll, comments make me happy (don't forget about the name predicament), and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	6. Info From Rage (an explanation from me)

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

This chapter has been done for a while, but there was a small glitch in my Google Docs were it wouldn't show up on my computer but it would show up on my phone... I've also been procrastinating.

Check my profile to see Rage's character profile!

Chapter VI

* * *

His eyes slowly opened. He still couldn't see anything. They were forced shut.

Where was he? What was happening? What _did_ happen? He tried to open his eyes again to attempt to get an answer to his questions.

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Was he breathing? He couldn't tell! Was his heart beating? He couldn't tell! Where there people who loved him and will do whatever they needed to do to get him back?! ...He... couldn't remember...

* * *

Lololo knocked on the door as hard as he could. "Rage!"

Lalala pushed Lololo aside and lightly and politely knocked on the door. "That's how you knock, Lololo."

The door opened slowly and Violet peaked out. "Oh thank goodness!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were an ugly rapist! But an ugly rapist would never knock so politely, so it was still bound to be a rapist!"

"Then why did you open the door?!" Lololo stared at her.

"Well I don't want sex with an ugly person!" Violet exclaimed. "I want sex with a handsome rapist, like my Mety Baby!"

"Why-" Lololo began but Lalala covered his mouth with her hand and signaled, _lets not get into something like this._

"Violet?" Lalala asked. "Is Rage here?"

"Hmmm..." Violet moved her paw to her face. "No. He is not."

"Oh... uhh..." Lololo and Lalala didn't know what to say.

"Do you know where he is?" Lalala asked hopefully.

"No." Violet answered. "I do not know where he is. But he did just call me to let me know he is at the castle."

Lololo just stared. He was dumbfounded by her stupidity. "How are you such an id-"

Lalala slapped her hand over Lololo's mouth again and spoke frantically. "Oh don't mind him, he's... uh-not in a good mood! Thanks for telling us he's not here!" Lalala then turned and dragged Lololo away.

"Dang! She was being even more of an idiot today than I've ever seen!" Lololo stated.

"Lololo! Lalala!" They heard a voice.

They turned and noticed a pink soccer ball flying at them. They both turned and ducked. As the pink soccer ball flew over their heads they heard it emit a small "poyo!"

Lalala floated over to the pink ball and it jumped up at her. It was Kirby!

"Why were you flying through the air?" Lalala asked him politely.

"Bun kicked me!" Kirby said. He seemed slightly upset. "Bun keeps kicking me!"

Fumu came running over to the three. "Nova! Kirby are you okay?! Come on. Come sit with me in the shade."

"Okay!" Kirby happily followed Fumu to her spot in the shade.

"Let's go Lalala." Lololo was getting slightly impatient. "We need to get to Rage!" Lololo held the journal up to Lalala. She nodded and they continued to the castle.

* * *

Rage swung his sword and destroyed the training dummy completely. Bandana clapped in congratulations. Rage threw down his sword angrily. He still wasn't swinging hard enough.

"B-but I thought it w-w-was great!" Bandana assured him. "You get better every time y-you are here!"

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I do get better every time I come here." He thought high of Bandana, even if she was so timid. She always knew what to say to make him more sure of himself. She was actually very good at reading people and with her words, she was just very shy. "I'll cut this training short and come back tomorrow. See you later Bandana!"

"B-b-Bye!" She waved.

Rage walked through the halls of the castle. He brought his sword to his face and examined it. It was covered it fuzz and fabric from the dummy. He would have to clean it when he got home, and he would have to keep it away from Violet. If the sword cut someone it could cause the cut to become infected.

Rage looked back up and saw Meta Knight walking towards him facing the ground. Rage rolled his eyes. Rage moved his path over slightly to bump into Meta Knight on 'accident.' Rage bumped into Meta Knight which caused Meta Knight to stop walking and look up at Rage.

"Hey watch where you're goi-?" Rage looked at Meta Knight's eyes and something seemed off. "Have your eyes always been red?"

Meta Knight scoffed and continued walking down the hallway, making sure to remember to get Rage back later. Rage rolled his eyes again and continued down the hall. Ugh, he's so weird, Rage thought.

"Rage!" He heard a voice call his name. He looked up again and saw Lololo and Lalala flying towards him with a book in Lololo's hand.

"Rage we need your help with something!" Lololo and Lalala stopped in front of him. Lololo held up the old book to him.

"With what?" Rage looked at the old book. "I'm busy."

"Just look at the picture in the book." Lalala took the book and opened it to the picture on the first page. Rage looked at it with surprise. Lalala pointed to Meta Knight then to Rage. "We know this is Sir Meta Knight. Is this you?"

"Yes that's me." Rage responded quickly. Rage pointed to a person in the picture that Lololo and Lalala never noticed. The person was an Emomelion with blue skin and black messy but tame hair. "This was my best friend, Iris. After the fires calmed down, me and Violet searched for him, but never found him or his body to bury..." Rage's skin color became a dark blue for a second. "But hey, you want me to give these people names for you or something?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Lololo cheered.

"Then it'll cost you!" Rage said.

"What?" Lalala asked. She sighed, she knew he wasn't kidding. "Fine. What do you need?"

"Well... you obviously stole this from Meta Knight." Rage listed. "This would be very difficult to get and risky to hold. I want the book."

"What?! But we need that book! It's our evidence!" Lalala complained.

"Evidence for what?" Rage asked but moved on to his reasoning. "This is his journal with the suicide note in it! Do you have any idea how hilarious it would be if I showed it to him!? The look on his face would be priceless!"

Lololo looked at Lalala then back at Rage. "You can have it."

"What?!" Lalala yelled. "No he can't, we need it!"

Lololo spoke quietly to Lalala. "No we don't, Lalala. We already have all the evidence we need." He gestured to behind him and Lalala noticed he was holding a tape recorder and had been recording this entire time.

"Oh-you can have it!" Lalala said a little too quickly, Rage hates being recorded without his permission. "Lololo's right we already have enough evidence. So, tell us about the book."

"Okay." Rage pointed to the blonde guy. "This was Meta Knight's best friend Jecra." He pointed to the lavender girl. "This is Garlude." He pointed to the ninja. "This is Yamikage." He pointed to the half snake half human. "This is Zack, he's a demon and we needed to use a special enchanted camera lens to capture him on the camera." He pointed to the person with feathered wings and golden horns. "This is Galacta Knight." He pointed to the person with bug like features. "This is... Ex... Exoblade and I hope he died slowly in a pit. The person next to Meta Knight, that he has his arm around, is Violet." He pulled the book back to him and started flipping through it.

"Is there anything else about the book?" Lalala asked, they wanted as much information as they could get.

"Well, I guess you did cooperate with my demands really quickly." Rage thought about what he could tell them, he didn't exactly care about Meta Knight's privacy. "This book does hold lots of evidence about his declined mental health. The others must to... He was pretty delusional, and I mean really delusional! I'd say he was a level of depressed and suicidal, he may still be to. At one point he nearly slaughtered all of us, that may be in one of the middle books... anyways I gotta go find him now, I have a book to show him." Rage held up the book, picked up his sword and left to go find Meta Knight.

* * *

The sun was setting as Lololo and Lalala got back to the Parm family's living quarters. They entered and Fumu was making dinner for Bun and Kirby. They both looked at each other and realized they never ate lunch. Their stomachs growled and Fumu asked them if they were hungry. They nodded in sync and sat at the table with Bun and Kirby as Fumu brought over a pot of spaghetti. Everyone got themselves a plate and dumped some spaghetti onto it, Fumu got Kirby's for him then told him to not inhale or he would eat all our food to.

After everyone finished eating, it was already dark out so Kirby stayed for a sleepover. While they were all watching a movie, Lololo and Lalala suddenly got really tired.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Fumu asked them.

"No, we're fine-" Lalala said.

"-We can finish the movie." Lololo finished.

Fumu looked at them. "It's just that you both look like you're about to pass out."

Lololo and Lalala both knew that they very well might pass out. Something was telling them to go to sleep. Forcing them to. They were getting that same feeling from that morning.

"You're right." Lalala said. "We'll go to bed."

"Can we finish the movie tomorrow?" Lololo asked for his other half.

"Of course!" Fumu said. "Bun can you please turn it off?"

"Fine." Bun sighed as Lololo and Lalala left to their room.

* * *

Okay everyone, I need you all to listen up because I have some bad news:

Because I have moved houses, I have moved schools, with a new school comes new school rules, one of these rules is _DON'T STEP ON THE GRASS!_ But another is "_students may not use their phones on the school campus before or during school hours, they may use their phones after school is out._" I did ALL of my writing at school, so this means I don't have any time to really write anymore. This will cause my writings to slow terribly and I will not upload anywhere near as fast as I used to.

Now this does not mean I am leaving , I will still upload as much as I can while I balance school, my normal life, this second life I lead (only two people know I write fanfiction and upload it), and all while keeping my sanity.

I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and to apologize in advance.

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life...


	7. The Song and Secrets

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter VII

* * *

_Lola. ...Lola?_

_**Lola wake up!**_

_Lololo and Lalala opened their eyes together and looked in the same places. All around them was darkness, nothing else could be seen. They had both heard the voice._

"_Lololo? Where are we?"_

"_I-I don't know, Lalala…" He wanted to be strong for his other half, but didn't want to lie._

_Do neither of you recognize me?!_

_The voice screamed out with Lololo and Lalala knowing that they heard it. They grabbed ahold of each other's hands and spoke together. "Who are you, where are you, and what is this place?!"_

_There was silence for a while. Lololo and Lalala floated forward slightly. They stopped moving and breathing all together when they saw what looked like a prison cell form in front of them. To the side of the cell was a piano on a hardwood floor. The keys began playing themselves._

_Lololo and Lalala were instantly drawn to the piano, the pull was stronger there. They heard pleas and calls from the prison cell, the prison cell was claiming that it needed them and that it was weak._

_The piano on the other hand was playing a beautiful tune that Lololo and Lalala wanted to learn more about. As they moved closer they could tell more about the song. The song was full of feelings of being trapped, escape, finding a family, then of loss and betrayal, and a now monotonous nature. The song ended abruptly and restarted. The prison cell called to them once more:_

"_Please don't go over there! Don't push the doomsday button! Lola! I need you over here! Please! Don't!"_

_The prison cell was screaming by this point, but Lololo and Lalala did not hear a single word until it said two names instead of one:_

"_Lololo, Lalala… please…"_

_The voice was weak from it's screaming and sounded like it was sobbing. Lololo and Lalala turned around and stared at the prison cell. The piano's music turned angry, but Lololo and Lalala wanted to see what was in the prison cell. Every inch they floated from the piano, the angrier and louder it got, but they no longer cared for the gorgeous song's meaning._

_They looked into the prison cell and saw chains that were bloodied and broken. There was a table with no food or water, but a bottle of poison. There was no place to sleep or any sort of comfort._

"_Lololo, Lalala… please…"_

_They listened to the weakening voice and watched as the poison began draining itself._

"_You're… the on-only one who can… stop… the one pretending to be… me-"_

* * *

Lololo and Lalala woke up screaming loudly and attracted the attention of a just woken up and worried Fumu. Fumu came in and asked them what happened, but neither of them would answer as they sobbed into her pajamas. Fumu tried to comfort the hysterical demons, but had no luck until she began humming them a song they recognized.

"F-F-Fumu?" Lololo asked her shakily.

"Yes, Lololo?" Fumu replied, satisfied that she had successfully calmed them both down.

"Where did you hear that song?" Lololo and Lalala asked together, recognizing the song as the piano's song.

"Oh, it's an old song Sir Meta Knight told me about. He said it's a song about a Demon Beast that escaped Nightmare and fought as a member of the GSA. When I asked him how he knew the song he said that it was sung to him as a lullaby when he was a kid, he also added that it was used to calm him after he had a night terror and that I may need to use it with you two sometime."

"What are the words?!" Lololo and Lalala asked eagerly.

"I don't know the words, Sir Meta Knight would only hum it for me." Fumu answered with a shrug. "You would have to ask him."

"We should probably go for a walk to clear our minds." Lalala said and Lololo added, "Yeah, it's late and you should go back to bed."

Lololo and Lalala floated out the door, out of the apartment, and down the hall, leaving behind a slightly confused Fumu.

* * *

They came to the door of the knight's living quarters and knocked on the door. When no one answered they turned the door's handle and to their surprise it opened. They opened the door and entered the room.

They floated down the hall and got to the last room on the left. They carefully opened the unlocked door and entered, closing it softly behind them. They moved their gaze to the sleeping figure of Meta Knight and wondered how to wake him from a distance, he had a tendency to attack if someone or something woke him up.

Remembering how light of a sleeper Meta Knight was, Lololo grabbed a book from the nearby bookshelf, opened it halfway, then slammed it shut. Both Lololo and Lalala looked back to the still figure of Meta Knight, and were shocked to see him still asleep.

They both moved to Meta Knight's side and saw his horrifying, unmasked face. Lalala shook Meta Knight lightly, who groaned in response. Lololo poked the side of his face, with slight terror. Meta Knight made no response. Lalala shook him again, slightly harder this time, and his eyes slowly opened.

Meta Knight's half opened eyes stared at them. Lalala noticed that his pale milk eyes seemed dimmer than normal. Lololo turned on Meta Knight's desk lamp.

Now that Lalala could see Meta Knight better, she thought he looked horrible. His skin was really pale, his eyes flickered slightly and were dimmed, and he had this glazed look on his flushed face. She moved her hand slowly to feel his skin and found out instantly that the redness of his face was due to a high fever. She told her other half to get a wet towel, Lololo left.

She sat on the floor and looked up at him, he stared back at her. He blinked, "Why are you here?"

His voice was very horse*, Lalala thought that it sounded like he had just been screaming at the top of his lungs for a while. "We wanted to ask you a question."

He watched her for a prolonged minute and finally coughed out, "In my current _state _I cannot guarantee an answer."

Lalala nodded, knowing that he was right. There was still something she wanted to ask him though. "Are you sick because of the thing that you were doing in the basement?"

"No."

"Then what caused you to get sick so suddenly?"

"... I would've thought you could tell."

Lalala did _not_ like his answer. How was she supposed to know what made him sick?! She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lololo coming in with the towel and putting it on Meta Knight's head, despite his feeble protests.

Lalala examined Meta Knight's pale skin and asked, "What are the words to the song about a Demon Beast that joined the GSA!" She spoke in more of a demand than a question.

Meta Knight's glazed eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He turned and looked down at Lalala. After a while of staring, Lololo attempted to cut the tension, "I mean, we don't _really need_ to know" Lalala shot him a look and he changed direction quickly, "But we do _really_ _want_ to know!"

Meta Knight continued his gaze, but instead at Lololo, "I want both of you out of my room… _now."_

Lololo quickly grabbed Lalala and left the living quarters as fast as he could. They were both now floating in the hallway and began the journey back to their room, even though they knew sleep would never come to them that night.

* * *

*I'm not sure if this is the right spelling of this meaning of horse…

Weee! I'm on a roll! Two chapters, two days! And y'all thought you'd be waiting forever for me to upload again.

And I will not tell you the secret in this chapter directly, but I will say the dream had a point! I chose a prison cell for a reason and I don't really know why I chose a piano of all instruments, but I think it may be because the bad guy is always playing it? Meh, I don't know… or do I?

Anyways, now that you can sit there and try to properly digest this chapter, review, I don't know about any poll, and good luck with the horror story we call life!

No seriously, take care, stay well, eat well, and socially distance yourself like Meta Knight!


	8. Dekinai

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Yeah, you guys waited for a while, but I'm not going to apologize ;)

The next Kirby Questionare has been almost done for a few weeks and may or may not be out soon, I also got Grammarly… finally… yay!

**Important:** You may want to have Google Translate open for this, I didn't expect to write this much Japanese. If you don't want to take the time to translate it it's fine, but I didn't put the translations in-text because that's part of the mystery.

**Warning:** Intense argument ahead.

Chapter VIII

* * *

Fumu looked out over the horizon. What a beautiful afternoon it was: the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds sang some lovely songs, and it wasn't too hot to read in the sun.

She stretched her arms and laid down in the cool, soft grass, setting her book aside for a while. As she laid there, she felt a pair of eyes watching her closely. She had gotten used to the feeling of Meta Knight carefully watching her over the thirteen years she's known him, but this gaze felt different. The gaze that rested upon her felt more worried than normal, and it was starting to make her shiver.

Standing up to face the forest, she searched for where the watchful knight might be. After finding nothing, she moved into the forest to search more thoroughly. She looked around trees, rocks, branches. She even climbed a tree after its leaves shook, but it was only a bird. A small, annoying, stupid, stubborn yellow bird.

"Hey!" Chirped the annoying Takkori, "Wanna try minding my privacy for once?!"

Fumu sighed, oh how she hated this bird, "Sorry, Takkori. I was looking for Sir Meta Knight, I thought I felt him watching me. Have you seen him?"

"You _felt_ him _watching_ you? What the h*** are you?! Psychic?!"

Fumu looked at him, her anger and hate beginning to show, "What the f- no!" She glanced down at the ground, "I have just gotten used to him watch-"

"_Stalking _you?" Takkori squinted at her, "Meta Knight is nothing but a useless, cowardly, stalking, idiotic buffoon!"

Fumu growled, there was no holding back the anger and hate now. She grabbed hold of him and pressed him against the trunk of the tree, "You take that back." She spoke slowly as if she could spill a dangerous secret at any moment.

"Can't. I don't take back the _truth._ And I bet he's a pedophile too!"

Fumu could easily snap him in two, so why didn't she?

A voice came from below them, "Who's a pedophile?"

Both Fumu and Takkori looked down and saw Meta Knight. Takkori instantly recoiled in terror, struggling to get out of Fumu's grasp and muttering small apologies to the knight. Fumu looked at Meta Knight and could tell that _something_ was off. She didn't know what that _something_ was, but she was determined to find out. She told Takkori to get lost and climbed down the tree to meet with the knight below.

"Oh, it's nothing Sir Meta Knight. Just Takkori being Takkori…"

"I don't like him either…"

Fumu was so glad that he could tell what she was thinking, "He's so annoying!"

Meta Knight chuckled, but immediately after glanced behind him. Even if the motion happened for no longer than a second, Fumu caught it and grasped hold of it. No matter what, she would not let the motion go, this is what will drive the conversation.

They both talked about how peaceful the castle was yesterday with Dedede not being around, but Fumu could tell that Meta Knight wanted the group that was off-planet to come back soon so that Sword and Blade would be back. Fumu knew she was very lucky to know the knight most of her life and be close friends with him. She smiled slightly when she remembered when she found out about his slight sweet addiction, she had come into his room as he was preparing to take off his mask and enjoy a triple-chocolate cake.

He noticed her small smile, "Dō shimashita ka?"

Fumu stopped smiling and looked at him, he didn't look like he knew he was not speaking English, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Meta Knight only gave her a confused look and tilted his head subconsciously, "Dōiu imidesu ka?" Fumu watched him, hoping that he would elaborate on what he was saying. When he did not speak farther, she said to him some of the few words that he was afraid of:

"Sir Meta Knight, you're not speaking English."

The moment she spoke those words that he feared some very much, he quickly looked down at his hands, pointed behind Fumu to distract her, and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He had to find Lola… er, Lololo and Lalala that is.

He ran up to the Parm family apartment, which was thankfully empty, albeit the two small creatures hovering over a tattered and torn book in their room. Upon hearing the door to the apartment slam open, they attempted to hide the book, but failed as the entrant was already in their doorway and staring at them. Meta Knight looked down at the hands of Lololo and caught sight of the old, beaten book. His eyes flared red upon seeing it:

"Anata ga shite iru koto ni anata wa nani o omou ka?"

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other in fear not brought upon them by the angry knight standing in front of them, or the fact he had found them with his property, but because of the fact that they _understood_ most of what he said to them. He was asking what they were doing, or something like that? They turned from each other to the angered knight in front of them. His eyes were a horrible shade of crimson, like two droplets of blood that could drip away at any moment.

Meta Knight walked over to them and yanked the torn book out of Lololo's hands with surprising strength, tearing the book farther, "Naze watashi no zaisan o motte iru nodesu ka?!"

"W-w-we… w-w-were," Lalala stuttered, terrified of the angry thing she was starting to view as a monster in front of her.

Lololo, who was slightly braver, helped her out, "W-we only t-t-took it because… because of u-us being c-c-c-curious about your c-c-c-condition l-l-last n-night!" He began stuttering more and more as this lie was getting to his head, he was lying to a great warrior!

"Anata ga uso o tsuite iru…" Meta Knight spoke darkly, then gazed at them with even more anger seeping into his eyes, "Shinjitsu ga hoshī!" Meta Knight was demanding the truth from them.

Lalala mustered enough courage to make another lie, but one with truth, "W-w-w-we…" She took a deep breath and tried not to think of terror just in front of her face, "We looked around y-your room s-s-so that w-w-we c-c-c-could l-learn more a-a-about you!"

"Anata wa futari tomo onaji uso no dani o motte imasu…" Meta Knight mused aloud so that they knew they had no choice but to tell him the truth. "Futari tomo usowotsuku no ga nigate…" He growled in his comment about their horrible lying.

"We wanted dirt on you!" Lalala yelled at him, all of her fear melting away just like the crimson red of his eyes. "We wanted to find evidence to prove what we saw you doing and what you look like, so we searched your room and found your journals… are you happy now?!"

The two watched his eyes as they melted from their golden glow to a dim and dark blue, "Anata wa watashi o shin'yōshinai…"

Now it was Lalala who seemed angry, "Trust _you?!_ Why the h*** would we trust a lying bas***** like _you?!" _Lalala floated closer to the knight, "Don't think that we don't know about all the stuff you did! We know about it all because we read your f****** journals!" Lalala was screaming in his face at this point, "You never did any good for _anyone, _not for yourself and certainly not everyone you almost killed every other week!"

"Watashi-"

"_NO! _Don't you dare try to say it was not your fault, or you couldn't control yourself! And that's what's happening isn't it? You're losing this 'control' _again!_ Over and over and over, _again! _You're going to end up f****** killing _all_ of us!"

Lololo moved next to Lalala, "Lalala, calm down! You're hurting his feelings-"

"I will most certainly _NOT_ calm down! I will not calm down until we are safe from this f****** abomination of a Demon standing in front of me!"

Both Meta Knight's mask and Lalala's face were near touching. Lalala seemed to be finished yelling at him and was now just staring him down, awaiting his response that she knew would be full of lies. He finally said just what Lalala was waiting for:

"I am n-not a M-Maju…"

He obviously struggled to say those few words in English. Lalala took the book from his hands, at this point it was ripped to shreds. From the pure age present in the physical appearance of this specific journal, you could tell it was one of the oldest of the journals. She opened the book to a bookmarked page that detailed a mission from the writer's "Master" about infiltrating the enemy ranks and taking them out from the inside.

"Who is your 'Master' Demon?" Lalala said as she threw the book in his face.

"D-dare mo, soreha fi-fikushon no sakuhindesu…" He attempted, "Watashi ga sono entorī o kaita toki, watashi wa taikutsushita kodomodeshita…"

"I don't care how old you were, I know it's not a work of fiction, I know that this was a mission from Nightmare!" She floated closer to him again, "This is written with pure admiration, you admired Nightmare!"

Lololo grabbed Lalala and pulled her back, "I thought we agreed there was no proof that the 'Master' was Nightmare, Lalala!"

"Can it, Lololo. He knows it's Nightmare and that's the only _proof_ we need!"

"Watashi ga shinakereba naranai koto ga aru, watashi o mitsukeyou to shinaide kudasai…" Meta Knight turned away from them, "...Ebā…"

Meta Knight left and Lololo listened to Meta Knight's footsteps running down the hall, "Lalala! That was really mean! He sees us as his _friend!_ You remember the hallucination from earlier!"

Of course she remembered… she found it horrible, even if it was nothing but two voices in a conversation…

"_Lola?"_

"_What's up, Meta?"_

"_Are you my friend?"_

"_Did you not think I was?"_

_Faint sobs can be heard._

"_No, Meta, please don't cry…"_

"_A-are you my friend or not!"_

"_Get that sword away from me! And of course I am! You are the one saving me from larger Maju like Ōkina kaibutsu all the time…"_

"_Do you have other friends?"_

"_Well of course I do, you've seen me with Paint Roller."_

_Sobbing was heard again._

"_What's wrong _now?!"

"_I-I'm not your best friend…"_

"_That's not something to cry about, you have other friends."_

_There was silence._

"_You really have no other allies?"_

_A nodding can be sensed._

"_Come on, Meta. Let me introduce you to Paint Roller…"_

* * *

Please check the update on my profile.

I tried my best with making sure everything translates correctly!

Stay safe, stay healthy, and good luck with the horror story we call life...


	9. Yokeru

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Do y'all remember the random jazzy tune that plays when you summon Meta Knight with the heart rod thing in Kirby Star Allies? No? Yes? Well, I was watching the subbed Hoshi no Kaabii episode 39 (the one where everyone forgets Escargon) and heard that exact same tune (I think it was sped up it the game a little) around the 10:28 mark! Go look for yourself, it's weird and I have no idea why they would choose such a random tune from a non-canon thing! That's some fact-food for ya!

**Warning**: This chapter contains a suicide attempt! DO NOT read if you are sensitive to this topic in ANY way! To skip it, read down to the first line break.

Chapter IX

* * *

It was late at night, and what a challenge it was waking up and leaving without your other half. Lololo rarely left his other half's side, but right now? It was only necessary….

He turned a corner and hoped that Lalala was not too harsh. Lololo was afraid to think of the consequences….

He continued straight and wondered what everything meant. Lololo could tell that something was wrong, something that would be difficult or impossible to correct. The correction could even affect the galaxy… wait.

He turned right, but how could he just come to the conclusion that something was so wrong that it would affect the galaxy? ….

Nightmare.

He stopped for a few seconds in shock, then continued straight. It was like something was toying with his mind, something, or someone, was telling him what to think. Who was capable of controlling someone else, and especially Demon Beasts? Nightmare. But he was dead…

Right?

A door covered Lololo's vision and he realized he reached his destination. He was hesitant in his touching of the doorknob. What if he and Lalala were right? What if Lalala was in the right? Would Meta Knight really…

Lololo stopped himself and turned the handle, he had never bothered to knock. He gazed into the apartment as he opened the door. _Everything seems normal_, Lololo thought. He noticed that all the lights were off and nothing seemed to have changed in position in relation to the last time he and Lalala were here, he waited for his vision to become partially used to the darkness.

Lololo noticed Meta Knight's door was cracked open and wondered if he was in there and asleep, or if he would be somewhere else….

"S-Sir Meta Knight?" Lololo called into the apartment, "I'm sorry about Lalala today." No response. Lololo began floating towards the room, "She is just really scared right now, I can feel it." Lololo began pushing open the door open, "I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you're okay-"

Lololo found himself looking into the red eyes belonging to a demon. The silhouette the eyes resided with was very round and had large wings. He was also holding a knife out and about to drive it through his chest.

Lololo staired ahead of him in both shock and terror. He began to panic as the silhouette thrust the knife right through his body and began breathing heavily while he shook. After turning on the lights, Lololo ran over to the silhouette, now revealed as Meta Knight without his mask, armor, and cape. As Lololo began trying to pull the knife out, he noticed that the knight was shaking from his quiet sobs and not from stabbing himself.

"Sir?" Meta Knight didn't look at him, but his eyes were back to the silver color that Lololo now knew hid under his mask. Lololo didn't know what he could ask, "Are… are you okay?"

Meta Knight looked up at Lololo and spoke with a breaking voice, "I've never been okay, Lololo…. It's just something I'm cursed with…."

Lololo thought about all the new things he knew about the broken knight in front of him. This small creature had been through war, betrayal, depression, attempted suicide many times, watched many of his friends die, been forced to kill off his own species, and was forced to kill his best friend by his _former_ master.

"Meta Knight? … You have been through a lot and I think you need to know that I… trust you fully and completely."

Their gaze met. Lololo watched Meta Knight's flickering and dim eyes. Meta Knight watched Lololo's eyes lose a childhood innocence that was meant to be forgotten long ago. Meta Knight's eyes flickered blue for a moment and began to cry while hugging Lololo, covering him in blood and tears.

One would probably be worried for someone who just stabbed themselves in the stomach, correct? No, Lololo felt no worry for his friend. No worry because there was no reason to be worried. He knew that Meta Knight would be fine, albeit he didn't know how he knew. Lololo was only worried for his friend's mental health, physical health was a second-rate thing to worry about. _Scars heal over time,_ Lololo thought as he was being soaked with Meta Knight's crimson blood.

_I should stay here just a little longer, _Lololo mused to himself, _I'm sure Lalala can wait until morning… I have a kind demon to comfort…._

What Lololo didn't know was that he would need to get much better at walking very soon….

* * *

Lalala laid in her bed, awake. She had watched Lololo get up and leave a while ago. He went to comfort Meta Knight and something had happened with the knight. She knew because she felt Lololo's worry cause her head to throb as if it was a headache.

The worry made her head pound and unable to fall back to sleep, or was that her and her twin's strengthening physic connection? She didn't care.

Once she accepted that the insomnia was going to persist, she got up and began reading some more of the demon knight's journals. Lololo kept telling her it was a huge invasion of privacy and that they shouldn't read than more than they have to, but call it her guilty pleasure.

She opened one of the journals that seemed in the middle in terms of age and began reading one of the entries.

_7/20_

_I am currently stuck in the medical wing of the base and in extreme pain, my wings hurt terribly. The day before yesterday, I was shot out of the sky from really high up, that's what Jecra says at least…_

_I have no memory of the event and only remember waking up in the medical wing with a headache and pain in my wings. They are as broken as me. That was an attempt at a joke._

Lalala cringed at the 'joke' and flipped to the next page.

_7/22_

_I hated yesterday. That would be all._

Lalala staired at the entry and continued on, wondering what happened but knew it was not important to her mission.

_7/25_

_My wings and head still hurt a little, but I am out of the medical wing as long as I stay in my bed in my room. Probably because I refuse to talk to the nurses. I'd rather have Garlude take care of me anyway. She doesn't drug me._

Satisfied, Lalala closed the book and put it down. She knew she should go find Lololo and attempted to float her way over to the door. Key word: _attempted_.

She had only gotten a few feet off the ground before she fell back down in a sitting position. She tried again, but got even less air before falling to her feet. Her third, and last, attempt resulted in no air as she stayed put on the ground. The look of shock on her face said everything she ever needed to say about a situation like this, what Meta Knight had told them after they found out about how they were Demon Beasts fell into her mind:

* * *

"_Lololo, Lalala?" Meta Knight had pulled them aside to tell them something he claimed was important._

"_Yes, Sir Meta Knight?" They said together, they looked at each other and smiled with their eyes._

"_You know that you are Demon Beasts now." Meta Knight stated, "I have suspected so for quite a long time, and now that we know for sure, I have some important information for you." The twins looked at each other and nodded, looking back at Meta Knight as he continued, "A Demon Beast's power comes directly from Nightmare, your power is floating. Once Nightmare is destroyed and his empire collapses, you will slowly start to lose your power, and one month after Nightmare's defeat you will begin to lose your powers. Three months after Nightmare's defeat, his heir will be forced to take to power, even if he denies it. Once a new Nightmare is in place, your powers will begin to return."_

_There was a moment of silence among the three._

"_So, in helping Kirby to destroy Nightmare, we are getting rid of our own powers?" Lololo asked._

_Meta Knight spoke quietly, "Yes."_

_Lalala went through the huge amount of information just given to her, "Does Nightmare have an heir? Do we need to kill them too? We should tell Kirby and-"_

_Meta Knight waved his hand to cut her off, "He _did _have an heir, but not anymore. I killed him." Lalala was about to ask another question, but Meta Knight continued, "Because of the absence of Nightmare, a much greater darkness will most likely arise." Meta Knight's eyes closed, "Will you both still assist your ally in the destruction of your former master?"_

_Lololo and Lalala looked at each other and nodded, "Why wouldn't we?"_

_Meta Knight nodded and walked away._

* * *

Just one thing didn't sit right with Lalala though, it had been three years since Nightmare's defeat and Meta Knight had told them their powers would disappear after a month so why would their powers only start disappearing now?

One thing was certain to her, however, she had to figure out how to get to Lololo.

* * *

Hi! I'm more focused on AO3 now and may leave FFN for public and private reasons. If you wish to follow me, I am under the same user name on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). I hope to see you there!

I'll try to finish my series here and may continue The Kirby Questionare to upload something on the site, but no promises.

Meta Knight canonly swears in the games _and_ the anime.


	10. Anata

**Quest of the Demon**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter X

* * *

Fumu was confused.

She wasn't sure. She was confused. More confused than she had ever been.

Meta Knight had been acting the strangest he's ever been over the past few days. She normally saw him throughout the day, but in the past three days, she has only seen him twice.

One of those times, he had come to check on them in their apartment. But he had run out and fled quickly.

The other time, she held a nice conversation with him for a bit. But he ran off after he had begun speaking in a different language.

She sighed. She had been wandering through the castle looking for him and had not forgotten about the slight paranoia he had been showing recently.

She was not stupid, she could tell something was wrong. And it was something that Meta Knight was determined to not share with anyone.

She looked up at the door she happened to stop in front of, the library. It was a place she could call her second home. She loved books, reading, and gaining new knowledge. This was also a perfect place for her to come to right now, Meta Knight might be here, or she could try and find out what language he was speaking, or maybe she would finally find out his species after so long!

Entering, she gazed up at the hundreds of dusty novels, studies, encyclopedias, and… picture books…

She sighed, _Maybe the King doesn't have what I'm looking for, Dedede's not much of a reader… _

After looking through two different books already, Fumu had begun looking for the next. She had looked through a book of languages and found nothing. She had looked through a book of species in the Gamble Galaxy and found nothing. Was it possible that Meta Knight was from a different galaxy? It was highly unlikely, but still plausible.

Looking up at the shelves, something caught her eye. It was a book with a spiral as the spine and it looked as though Dedede had reached as high as he could to put it up there. She quickly found a ladder and positioned it just next to the spiral-backed book. Once she had it she looked at the cover.

Just as she thought. It was the Holy Nightmare Corporation Demon Beast catalog.

After some more poking around and coming up without a good book to search, she decided it would be best to look through the catalog and see what she could find out about the different Demons. She flipped to the first page and began reading:

_Hello valued customer, and we welcome you to the Holy Nightmare Corporation._

_This catalog details the different Demon Beasts we have on sale, not what is still under experimentation._

Fumu flipped the page and was shocked to see that it was _not_ a page detailing a Demon, but rather a page dedicated to explaining a Demon Beast's language capabilities:

_Many of our Demons will speak to you in your own language instead of their own. They will also not talk much to be sure that you understand them when needed. Demon Beast is not a language that can be learned, so each Demon is given a power that allows them to mimic other languages to communicate easier, but that gets tiring so they end up mixing Demon Beast with the mimicked language._

_We hope that this helps with understanding your purchased products._

Fumu shivered at the way the creatures known as Demon were talked about like they were nothing but goods to sell and buy.

The next page began detailing Demon Beasts. Fumu read about Demons they had fought, and Demon Beasts that they had never seen before. Fumu never found the page dedicated to Lola, but she noticed that some pages were definitely ripped out near the back.

Some of the pages were scribbled on, blocking some words. She had gathered together that the back seemed to detail other Demons that weren't ready yet, but were planned to be put "on the market". Fumu shivered at the phrase.

She closed the book with a sigh, she didn't figure out anything that she had needed to… until she felt her skin prickle under someone's watchful gaze from above. She turned and looked up, even though she saw no one she still called out, "I need to speak with you, Sir Meta Knight."

Almost as if she had used a summoning spell of sorts, Meta Knight had appeared behind her, "About?"

She noted that he was speaking with an odd accent that seemed to draw out the vowel sounds. He also sounded extremely tired. Turning around, she asked, "What happened yesterday?"

"What… do you… mean?" Fumu notes how he made pauses and seemed to think over his words carefully.

Fumu furrowed her brow, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. One, you seemed paranoid yesterday. Two, you began speaking in a different language and then ran off."

Fumu noticed that Meta Knight's eyes seemed to dart down to the cover of the book she was reading then he began staring behind her, like he was holding something in place with his eyes. After a while he blinked and seemed to come out of a trance and looked right at her, "Yes, I… apologize for that. I have not been… sleeping very well and it has caused me some… paranoia. I was speaking… my mother tongue… because I was… tired." The odd accent seemed to make him have a difficult time pronouncing the L and the R.

Fumu believed the explanation for a second, but remembered that Meta Knight had a tendency to hide things and tell half-truths to keep his secrets secret. She inwardly sighed, "Sir Meta Knight, I'm not an idiot and I can tell that something is wrong; you've been acting so strange lately. You're paranoid, I barely see you, you leave quickly, and you always look tired!"

Her gaze flicked to his stance and quickly back up to his eyes. _He's hurt, in some way, physically. I can tell… _Fumu thought to herself, _but how could I get him to release his cloak to know for sure…_

"I… am fine…" He turned away from her and added to his statement in a low voice:

"_Imanotokoro…"_

Although this statement meant nothing to her, it made her bones prickle and her feet become uneasy, "Wh-what was that?"

He blinked, "Huh? Oh… nothing important." His gaze flicked to the catalog in her hand again then back to her eyes, "I must… go… now."

He turned to leave, but she reached out to his back before he fled, "Wait," he half-turned to face her, "I found this and thought you might want it." She held the catalog out to him, "I found this and used it to learn more about Demon Beasts that we haven't seen yet. I tried to find the page about Lola, but it wasn't in there." She paused, "I thought you might want to look through it."

His gaze didn't move from the catalog's binding as he said, "Lola isn't… supposed to be in there… and I already… know everything about… M… M… them."

He turned away again, but Fumu wasn't done yet, she was going to get him to tell her what was wrong. By any means necessary. She looked down at the catalog and at Meta Knight's retreating form.

Wow, was this drastic and so out of her character? But it had to be done.

She chucked the book at the back of his head.

It hit him and he stopped walking. Instead, he began slowly turning towards Fumu.

With blood-red eyes.

* * *

Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha-

*cough*

Oh, excuse me. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.

HA HA HA HA!

I think we all know by now that those eyes are nothing but bad news, but what can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

The reason I have been slow to update is because I have gravitated more towards Archive of Our Own (AO3). I just like it better… well, I'm also not getting scam mail that says they want to date me in my inbox. AO3 offers more customization and freedom for your stories, I was able to give Quest of the Demon it's real rating (M, people take M as the E rating on ) for just how dark it gets. I do recommend AO3, but I will still finish everything I have on here, I am already uploading new stuff not on here to AO3 too by the way.

I will copy this note to the other chapters that I will update and I will most likely not leave many more notes.

I wish you all luck (sorry you won't see the sequel to Quest of the Demon or any of the events mentioned in the first chapter of Demon Child, unless you go over to AO3 that is… my username is still WyldstileTH) and good luck with the horror story we call life!


End file.
